eggcited
by dancinginsunshine
Summary: Easter, Easter, Easter! The McGee and Torres family, along with Grampa Gibbs, are celebrating Easter together. As family. Follow them as they go through their day. McLilah, Ellick. 2nd story in the NCIS Holidays Series.


Eggcited

 **Author's Note: Happy Easter to all of my readers that celebrate Easter! This story is set three years from 2018, and features McLilah, the twins, and Ellick! 2nd story in the NCIS Holiday Story series! I'm sorry for the two day delay. My connection was a bit unstable! (Plus this site is a bit unreliable.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters, merely the plot idea!**

* * *

"Mama," whispered John quietly, "It's Easter tomorrow." he said, pointing to his calender across from his bed.

The McGee family of 4 were enjoying their peaceful Saturday night at home, and it was almost about time for Morgan and John to go to sleep.

The twins were dressed in their JEDI 1 and JEDI 2 jammies, and Delilah had already read them two stories.

Tim was sitting on Morgan's bed, while John was tucked underneath the covers, and Delilah was sitting on the top of John's bed.

"You're right." said Tim enthusiastically, "Easter is tomorrow!"

The twins shared a bedroom, in the family's 4 bedroom house, and bedtime was always a fun affair for Tim and Delilah to talk to their kids.

"Are we going to go egg hunting?" asked Morgan, pulling her brown curls from her pig tails, and curling in Tim's lap. "Please, Daddy? Pretty please?"

Delilah laughed, before pulling John up and into her lap. "We'll see. Only if you're good."

Morgan shot her mother a pouty look, before standing up on her bed.

"Do we have to go to church tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Delilah, "We do, and you're wearing your yellow dress." she said sternly.

"Why." grumbled Morgan, "Church is boring."

"No it's not!" defended John, looking upset. "We get to do crafts, and eat snacks, and read the Bible with Miss Jamie!"

"But we have to sit, and not talk." replied Morgan.

"We don't have to talk all day, Mo!" exclaimed John, huffing, before sitting back down.

"I like to talk." protested Morgan, "I'm very smart."

"No you're not!" said John, "Mommy is!" he said proudly, before clinging to Delilah's arm. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, John, but it's almost time to go to sleep." said Delilah sternly. "We have to wake up early for church tomorrow.'

"Ugh." said Morgan. "It's only 8."

Delilah sent her sassy daughter a strict look.

Tim scooped up his daughter, and dropped her onto the bed. "Sleep we go, Mo-Mo."

Morgan giggled. "Tuck me in, Daddy!" she squealed.

Tim leaned over and kissed his daughter on the cheek, before pulling the covers to Morgan's neck. "Sleep tight, Princess."

Tim helped Delilah across to Morgan's bed, and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night Morgan." said Delilah softly.

"Now tuck me in!" exclaimed John, grinning.

"Of course, John." cooed Delilah. "My little Prince."

"Yeah!" said John, "I'm a Prince!"

"Does that make me a king?" teased Tim, before pulling the covers onto John and leaning down and kissing him on on the forehead. "Sleep well, son."

"Good night Daddy. Night night, Mommy. I love you!" said John, giggling, before blowing them a kiss.

Delilah leaned over one more time and kissed John on the cheek, before smiling. "Good night, John." she replied sweetly.

* * *

"I told you that you were going to be a good father." said Delilah, smirking, as she wheeled out of their bedroom, and headed into the master bedroom. "They adore you."

"Yeah, well that's because they have an amazing mom." said Tim bashfully. He turned to look at Delilah, and they shared a loving glance.

"Still the romantic." remarked Delilah slyly, shrugging.

"I am." said Tim proudly. "But only with you." he leaned down and kissed Delilah on the forehead.

"Get ready for bed?" he suggested. "Yeah." agreed Delilah.

"So..." said Tim, shrugging, as he helped Delilah into their bed. "Are we going to let them go egg hunting?"

Delilah snorted. "Of course. Uh, Gibbs actually invited us over to his house, and he has a whole thing set up for his grandchildren. And of course, Tali and Tony are coming back, so there's the three of his grandchildren, but I doubt Nathaniel wants to do that." she said, referring to Ellie and Nick's 6 month old son.

"I still can't believe Gibbs built an entire playground and small pool for them." grumbled Tim. "And a giant life-sized version of Noah's Ark."

Delilah giggled at Tim's annoyed expression. "I still can't believe he built an entire boat just for them!" she exclaimed. "The twins love it though."

"I still can't believe he pays a $25 dollar fine to keep that thing up there every month. Every month!" mumbled Tim. "He's spoiling the twins."

"Let him." said Delilah, touching his arm. "You know how he still feels about Shannon and Kelly."

"I know." said Tim, "I just wished that wasn't the case, Dee."

"Me too." she said, sighing. "Kelly would have been... around 37. She would have been a mother."

"Yeah." said Tim. "Night, hon." he said, before leaning over and kissing her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Delilah. "Good night, babe."

She turned to kiss him on the forehead but he was already fast asleep.

* * *

"MOMMY IT'S EASTER!" screamed Morgan, running into Delilah and Tim's bedroom. "MOMMY!"

Delilah grogily stared down at her excited 3 year old, who was excitedly bouncing up and down. "I know, Mo. Can you please stop jumping up and down."

Morgan looked down. "Sorry."

Following his sister into his parent's bedroom, John, stilling hugging his Marine bear, sent his parents an angry look. "Morgan keeps waking me up." he grumbled. "I want to sleep."

Dellah tried not to burst into laughter as John shot Morgan a grouchy look.

"That's so cute guys." said Tim, kissing Morgan on the cheek.

"Let Mama sleep a little bit longer," said Delilah excitedly, "And then we'll go the church. And then I'm going to teach you guys how to bake a cake!"

"How boring." sniffed Morgan, "I wanted to build a spaceship."

Delilah and Tim exchanged glances. "Definitely your kid." mouthed Delilah.

"I know." mouthed back Tim, before getting out of bed and hugging Morgan.

"Come on." he said, gesturing to the twins. "Let's go brush our teeth and let Mama get ready, okay? We gotta go to churck, okay?"

Delilah sat up and grinned.

He was so soft for the twins.

* * *

"What type of cake do you want, Morgan?" asked Delilah, taking her stand mixer out of the lower cabinent.

"I want a strawberry cake." replied Morgan politely, grinning up at her mother as she licked the icing.

Delilah raised an eyebrow, but let it pass. "And you, John?" she said, ruffling his hair.

"I want a chocolate cake please." he said.

Delilah bit her lip. What was she going to do...

"How about..." she said, "We bake a strawberry cake for you Morgan, and use chocolate icing and chocolate sprinkles on the top, for you John?" she said, "A compromise?"

John thought about it for a second. "Okay." he said. "But I want to put the sprinkles on."

"You will." assured Delilah, taking the flour out of another cabinent.

"Tim?" she asked, "Can you help me reach something?"

McGee got off the couch and grabbed the other remaining materials off and handed them to Delilah.

"Thanks, babe." she said, before looking down at her two young children.

"Okay. So today, we're going to bake a cake. But first, there are a few things you guys should know. Do not touch the oven. The oven is getting pre-heated right now, and it's very very hot. It could burn your hand, and that would be bad."

Morgan raised her hand. "Does that mean we'll die?"

Delilah shook her head. "No no, it might hurt a lot though. So don't touch it. 2nd, wash your hands before and after you handle food. We don't want to spread germs or get other people sick."

John nodded. "Yeah! There might be bacteria!"

"That's right," said Tim, smiling, "There's good bacteria and bad bacteria, and if we're not clean and we don't wash or hands often, then there'll be bad bacteria."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Okay okay, Dad. Now, let's just bake a cake!"

* * *

"You're making him cry!" exclaimed Ellie, taking Nathaniel out of Nick's arms. "Nick, he doesn't like being held that way!"

"It's airplane." replied Nick, "Every kids loves airplane."

"Not this one!" said Ellie, holding her son protectively, "He's scared."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ell, lighten up. He's fine. See? He just wants Papa."

Ellie shot him an annoyed glance. "Don't do the airplane." she scolded.

Nick snorted. "You make yourself up all pretty, and then we go to Gibbs's house? Kay? I got this."

Ellie rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Sure." she said, "I'll go put on something _other than a T-shirt because someone didn't do the laundry like I asked them to._ "

"Oh please," said Nick, "I was busy! Gibbs woke us all up at like 5 and then we don't get home till like 8."

"I know," said Ellie, "But we need to. Your kid goes through 2 outfits a day."

"He's a _bebe._ " said Nick, "Of course."

Taking Nathaniel, he kissed the top of Ellie's head and tucked a blonde curl behind her ears. "There. We can leave in half an hour."

"Okay."

* * *

"Grampa Gibbs!" screamed Morgan and John, running through Gibbs's front door and straight into the kitchen.

"Hi!" said Morgan, "It's your favourite twin! Me! Morgan!"

"No, me!" exclaimed John, "It's me!"

Gibbs scooped both of them up and chuckled. "Ya both know I love you two equally."

"Just me a little bit more." replied Delilah, wheeling into the kitchen.

"Delilah!" said Gibbs, setting the twins down. "How ya been?" he asked.

"I'm good." she said, setting the cake down on the kitchen counter. "Ellie and Torres here yet?"

"No." grumbled Gibbs, "Nathaniel threw up in the car."

"Oh." said Delilah, nodding.

"Where's Tim?" asked Gibbs, taking the soda bottles from Delilah and tossing them into his cooler.

"He knocked your trash can over when he tried to park. So he's putting it back." she chuckled.

"Clumsy." muttered Gibbs, before he heard the sound of another car outside. "Is that Ellie?" he asked.

Delilah craned her neck to the side to try and see who was in the driveway."

"Yeah it is." she said. "Morgan, John, remember to be polite and say hi your Auntie Ellie and Uncle Nick, okay?"

"Okay." said Morgan, standing up. "Later." said John, sitting in the corner and taking out his toy trains Gibbs kept from his childhood, from a toy chest in the corner.

The doorbell rang twice.

"It's Auntie Ellie!" exclaimed Morgan, "And Nathaniel!"

Gibbs walked over and opened the door, before he burst into a smile. "Hi Bishop," he said, taking her bag from her.

"Hey Gibbs," she said, grinning, as she carried the infant carseat into the house. "Sorry we're late. Baby didn't want to cooperate with us."

"Well, it's fine." gruffed Gibbs.

"Hey Gibbs," said Nick, strolling into the house.

"Uncle Nick!" exclaimed Morgan, jumping up onto him. "Hi! It's me! Morgan!"

"I see that." he said, chuckling, setting her down.

"Hey John." he said, waving to the other twin.

"Hello Uncle Nick." said John, not looking up at all from his toys.

"John." scolded Delilah, "Be nice. Please."

"Hello Uncle Nick." said John, looking up.

"Hi John." said Nick, warmly.

He turned over to Delilah. "Mrs. McGee!" he exclaimed, "You look absolutely stunning." he said, leaning down and hugging his favourite McGee.

"I'm glad." said Delilah, "How's the baby?"

"Everyone's always asking about the baby." grumbled Nick, "Nobody asks about _me_."

"And how are you, Nick?" asked Delilah, slightly amused.

"Terrible." grumbled Nick, "Nathaniel cries everytime I hold him so Ellie has to hold him, so she's up like _all_ night and I barely get any cuddle time with my wife, and then she's so worn out and I can't do anything to help her."

"Yes, you can." said Delilah. "Start doing to little things. Laundry, making her coffee, helping her put up the baby stuff, buying diapers. Cook dinner."

Nick sighed. "Fatherhood is hard." he grumbled.

"Parenting is hard." said Delilah, nodding. "Amen to that."

* * *

"Tony said their 2nd flight got canceled, so they'll be here tomorrow." called out Tim.

"Oh." said Ellie, "Poor Tali. She hates flying."

"She'll be okay." assured Delilah, "She has Tony."

"Okay." said Gibbs, wiping the sweat off of his face. "Burgers are ready." he grumbled.

Watching the twins happily slide up and down the playground he built, he smiled at the sight of his family.

"Come on guys. Let's eat!" said Ellie happily. "I'm hungry."

"Me too." said Nick, "Come on MoJo."

The twins slid off of the large slide and jumped into their parents's arms.

"Before we start." said Gibbs, pausing. "I'd like to make a toast. To family."

"To family." they chorused.

As Gibbs watched his family, he knew that there was nothing else in the world that would top this.


End file.
